Want me
by Fauna Nettles
Summary: RonHermione songfic based on I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick.
1. I Want You to Want Me

_Diclaimer: I do not own the Golden Trio, no matter how many birthday wishes I use on it.

* * *

__I want you to want me_

Every day. Every single, solitary day, she saw him. She sat with him. She talked to him. She ate meals with him, helped him with his homework, and made sure he was up in his dormitory at a reasonable hour. Every day she fought with herself to tell him how much she wanted him. And every day, she lost.

_I need you to need me_

She was the love of his life. He needed her so much he could hardly stand it. If she would only give him a sign that she felt the same way, he'd ask her out in a heartbeat. But he didn't want to put his dignity, not to mention their friendship, on the line if he wasn't sure. Every day he argued with himself if he should tell her. And every day, he lost.

_I'd love you to love me_

She loved him. There was no denying it. She loved him with all her heart. She loved his freckles, his flaming red hair, the little smudge of dirt on his nose that he could never seem to get rid of by himself. As much as she wished for it, on every birthday candle and shooting star, she didn't think there was a chance that he loved her back.

_I'm begging you to beg me_

Anything, anything at all! Every time he saw her, he made deals with himself. If she smiles at me, I'll ask her out. But smile she would, and he would just say 'she wasn't smiling at me, she was smiling at Harry.' If she tells me to eat smaller bites, I'll ask her out. But she was either not paying attention to his eating habits or she didn't have any comments about them. If she helps me with my homework, I'll ask her out. And she helped him with his homework, because that is what she did every night, and once again he passed up the opportunity to take their relationship to the next level. Once again he missed the hurt in her chocolate brown eyes as she turned and moved toward the girl's staircase.

_I want you to want me_

It was too much. She just looked so sad sitting by herself working on that Arithmancy assignment. She signed and stopped writing. After a few seconds of staring into space, she returned to her work, her eyes full of a sadness that hadn't been there before.

_I need you to need me_

He couldn't stand it any more. He finally caught the sadness and took it as the sign he had been waiting for for so long. He walked over to her table in the library and sat down next to her. She barely moved, seemingly unaware that he was even there. He cleared his throat, and she looked up at him.

_I'd love you to love me_

"Will you go out with me?" The words left his lips and she stared, shocked. How long had she been waiting for him to ask her that simple question? It must have years. And now that it had happened, she couldn't speak.

_I'm begging you to beg me_

"Please?"

* * *

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

_Feeling all alone without a friend_

_You know you feel like dying_

_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?_

Ron felt like the biggest prat in the world. He had asked out Hermione, _Hermione_, and she just sat there, gaping at him. That was it, he was going to be alone for the rest of his life, Ron just knew it. Hermione was never going to talk to him again. Who would, after such and embarrassing spectacle? Harry was going to side Hermione. Ron hit himself in the forehead. Harry! What if Harry and Hermione were together? Harry would never forgive Ron if he had asked out his girlfriend. Sitting underneath the willow tree by the lake, feeling the worry that he had alienated both of his best friends, the horror that he had asked out a girl so clearly out of his league, the sorrow that she was so obviously disgusted by the idea, and the knowledge that he couldn't possibly go on without her, Ron hung his head and wept for everything he had lost that day. Standing at the doorway to the entrance, nearly seventy meters away, Hermione watched him.

* * *

_I want you to want me_

To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. He wanted her. After being so sure that he thought of her as one of the guys and nothing else, her wildest dream had finally come true. He really wanted her. And she had gawked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head and a set of gills.

_I need you to need me_

Watching Ron from so far away, Hermione was sure she knew exactly how he felt. He felt like an idiot for putting himself on the line like he had. She knew he felt like that because the feeling was exactly what had kept her from making the first move. He had done was she was too afraid to, and she made him feel like an idiot. Standing in that doorway, Hermione knew that she didn't deserve someone as wonderful as Ron, especially after humiliating him like that.

_I'd love you to love me_

But she wanted him so bad.

_I'm begging you to beg me_

She ran up the seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room and up another five flights of stairs to her dorm. She had a lot of work to do. Maybe she should ask Ginny for help.

_I'd shine up my old brown shoes_

Sneakers, no, clogs, no, sandals, no, boots, no, heels, no, no, no…

_Put on a brand-new shirt_

A sweater, a blouse, a tank top? Finally Hermione found the perfect outfit and set it aside. She had a big plan in the works, and she didn't want it to get screwed up because she accidentally spilled grape juice on her pants.

* * *

Every day since asking Hermione out, Ron had done the same thing. He'd stay in bed until five minutes before his first lesson, and then he would walk slowly to class, not looking anywhere but the floor. He wouldn't talk to anyone, and he wouldn't volunteer information in the lessons. He just sat there diligently taking notes. After his morning lessons, he would go back to his dorm and stay there until five minutes before his first afternoon lesson. After his last lesson he'd go back to the dorm and crawl into bed until Harry brought up dinner for him at around 6:30, which he would pick at but wouldn't eat. On weekends he wouldn't leave the room at all, but Harry, like a good friend, brought him his meals three times a day, despite Ron's somber refusal to eat anything.

_I'd get home early from work_

After six days of Ron not eating or talking to anyone, Hermione's plan was ready. She skived off her last lesson (double History of Magic) and snuck up to the common room. She only had three hours to set everything up. She hoped it was enough time. In the middle of the fifth year boys' dorm, she set up a card table, covered it with a linen tablecloth, and put a mulberry scented candle in the middle. She didn't light it yet; there would be time for such things later. She picked up the boys dirty laundry and put it in the hamper before making all the beds. She wanted the room to look nice. She called up a house-elf and asked for a series of small favors, which the elf was only too happy to oblige. Normally, she wouldn't have resorted to such things, but she was desperate. Hermione checked her watch. Ron's lesson would be over in thirty minutes. She ran to her room and hurriedly got dressed. Thirty-three minutes and twelve seconds later, Hermione was standing next to the table, dressed in her perfect outfit, lighting the candle and making sure the food was arranged properly when Ron entered the room. He was shocked to Hermione in his bedroom. Slowly he looked at everything and realized that she had accepted his date. Not only had she accepted, but she had arranged everything from his favorite outfit on her to his favorite foods to his favorite scent of candle (not that he would ever let anyone besides Hermione know that). Hermione was starting to get a little worried that Ron hadn't said anything.

_If you'd say _

"I love you."

* * *

Well, there you have it, my first attempt at a songfic and a predominantly Ron/Hermione Romance. The song is "I Want You to Want Me" by Letters to Cleo, heard at the end of "10 Things I Hate About You." Please review. Maybe I'll write a sequel or another chapter or more songfics or more Ron/Hermione. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I love you all! 


	2. Ode to LavLav

**Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the songs my chapters are based on.**

Back by popular demand, Want Me now has a second chapter! This chapter takes place several days after chapter one. Chapter two is based on a song called "Ode to Lav-Lav" by Roonil Wazlib. If you want to hear and/or download the song, Roonil Wazlib has a myspace account under the same name.

* * *

"Hermione, I haven't broken up with Lavender yet."

"Yeah, I know. You really should do that one of these days. She keeps prattling on about how great you are in the dormitory and I don't have the heart to tell her that we got together and you're for all intents and purposes cheating on her."

"Right. Well, I'm off the break up with her. I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll come with you. This'll be hilarious."

* * *

_12 seconds later, in the Common Room_

"Lavender, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Won-Won." Lavender bounced toward Ron with a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Lavender, we're over."

Lavender's smile quickly turned into a pout. "But, Won-Won, why?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, where to begin? All we ever do is snog! Snogging is fun and all, but it gets so boring when that's all we do! And we can go any further than that because you've slept with so much of the male population and Hogwarts and even a good few of the females that I'm worried you'll give my an STD."

Lavender looked genuinely hurt at the last comment. "Won-Won…"

'Don't call me Won-Won. It's stupid, and I've always hated it. I'm not going to call you Lav-Lav anymore either. It's Lavender or nothing. In fact, I'd prefer nothing. As in not calling you anything at all. Or talking to you. I hate that necklace you got for me last Christmas. That thing was hideous! You must have been stoned when you picked it out…bought it…wrapped it…sent it to me…you spend a lot of the time stoned, don't you?"

Lavender was on the verge of tears now. Hermione was trying to get Ron to stop, but he was too caught up in his rant to care what anyone else was doing.

"Stop following me around, stop talking to me, stop giving me hickies…just leave me alone! I was only with you because I thought I could never have the only one I really wanted, so I figured I could be with someone I didn't want, but now I'm with the girl I want, so I never want to see you again!"

Lavender looked up at Ron through tear-filled eyes. "Who are you with?"

"Hermione."

"Not anymore, you're not!" said Hermione as she turned on her heels and stormed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Ron was left standing at the bottom of the stairs in the shocked silence of the Gryffindors following his very loud, very harsh, and very public dumping of Lavender Brown.

* * *

Thanks for reviews from **californiagirl1426, RandHrfan, Hiscefit, thesongremainsthesame, **and** Petite Quiet Harrison. **Thank you! 


End file.
